Look A-Like 3
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Okay this is just the end of my story! Nothing speciel about it! But please REVIEW!!!


Look A-Like 3  
  
What is gonna happen to Voltage? Was Pikachu to strong or does she just need a trip to   
the pokemon center like Ashly said?  
Authors Note:: This story is a real bang! It's on a scale if I do say so myself! From   
sweet to sour! From sour to TRAJIC!  
  
*****  
  
Ash watched as Ashly walked away.   
  
She walked away almost as if leaving scraps of her dignaty with every step she took.  
  
Ash wanted so bad to have another match and let Voltage win but still Ashly had no right   
to call Pikachu a no class pokemon.  
  
"Nice going Ash!" Tracey said patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah you did better then I thought!" Misty said smiling.  
  
"Toge togepi!" Togepi wailed.  
  
Meenwile...  
  
Ashly walked into the pokemon center and set Voltage donw on the counter gentaly.   
"Hello?" she asked rining the bell.  
  
Nurse Joy walked out and looked at Voltage. "Oh your poor pokemon! Is it okay?"she asked.   
  
"Voltage battled another Pikachu. It was really strong!" Ashly explained.  
  
"It'll be ready in the morning." Nusre Joy said taking her away.  
  
Ashly frowned and sat down.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey walked along the rode until they came to the pokemon center.   
They walked inside and saw Ashly crying in a seat.  
  
"What's wrong Ashly?" Misty asked walking up to her.  
  
"It's Voltage. She's... she's... she's dead!" Ashly cied.  
  
Pikachu suddenly fainted.  
  
"Huh? How?" Ash asked.  
  
Ashly stood up and walked over to him. "Your dumb pokemon did it! Voltage died because   
of your Pikachu!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"How? Pokemon die from age and all that! They can't die from attacks!" Ash yelled.  
  
"She didn't die from the attack!" Asly yelled trying not to say the real reason.  
  
A confused look crossed Ash's face. "Then why are you acusing Pikachu?" he asked  
  
"Come with me!" Ashly said grabbing his hand. She took him behind the corner and slammed   
him up agenst the wall. "It's Pikachu's falt because he had this kinda desiese in his   
shock attack. It only affects other Pikachu's though." Ashly explained crying.  
  
Ash didn't know what to say. " Pikachu's sick?" Ash asked.  
  
"Kinda. BUT HE KILLED VOLTAGE!" Ashly yelled.  
  
Ash put his hands in her shoulders. "Okay now calm down Ashly. I'll get you a new   
Pikachu." Ash offered.  
  
Ashly's face turned red. "I don't want another Pikachu! I want Voltage!" she yelled. Ashly   
punched Ash in the jaw and ran off.  
  
Ash rubbed his jaw and watched her ran away.   
  
Asly ran down the street and pulled out a pokeball. She threw it and out came her   
Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulba?" it asked seeing tears in it's trainers eyes.  
  
"Bulbasaur please use your razor leaf attack on me. Right where the heart is." Ashly   
requested.  
  
"Bulbasaur didn't want to disobaye it's trainer but she was atlking crazy.  
  
Ash ran out and looked at them.  
  
Bulbasaur shot the leafs from his bulb and watched.  
  
Ash was in a state of shock. He couldn't moove.  
  
Asly held her breath and waited. Suddenly the leafs hit her and she fell to the ground.  
  
Ash ran up to her. "Asly are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Go away." she said weakly. "Voltage was my first pokemon ever. I can't let her go. If   
she's leaving then I'm going with her!" Ashly yelled.  
  
Ash slapped her in the face. "You're talken crazy! If Pikachu died I would feel just as   
bad as you but I wouldn't kill myself!" Ash yelled.  
  
Ashly sneared at him. "You can't tekk me what to do! I'm gonna die in like two minutes   
any way to who cares?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash couldn't think of anything else to say but the truth. "I do!" he yelled.  
  
Ashly stared at him. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"I care about you! Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the most beautiful thing.  
Then that kiss. Oh that was the happiest moment of my life." Ash explained. "Asly?" he   
asked shaking her.  
  
Ashly didn't say anything. She just laied there. "Thank you." she said finally.  
  
Ash smiled. "Come on let's go." he said staning up. "Ashly? Let's go!" he yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur looked at her. "Bulbasaur?" it asked.  
  
Suddenly Officer Jenny drove up. "Is she allright?" she asked kneeling down.  
  
"No!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty and Tracey walked up behind him.   
  
"What's wrong with Ashly?" Misty asked.  
  
"I can't feel a pulse. I think she's..."   
  
"Ashly!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash." Misty said softly.  
  
"No! I wont loose you!" he yelled.  
  
"Ash she's gone." Tracey explained.  
  
"I wont let her go!" Ash yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around Ash and pulled him away from Ashly.  
  
"Let me go Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled kicking.  
  
"Bulba!" he yelled flining him away.  
  
Ash hit a mail box.  
  
Misty ran up to him. "Ash are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Ash opened his eyes and looked at her."Misty?" he asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "Yes. It's me." she said kissing him.  
  
After hearing Ash's speech Bulbasaur was suprised how Ash wrapped his amrs around Misty.  
  
Misty looked at him.  
  
"Are you guys done?' Tracey asked.  
  
Ash let go of Misty and they both stood up.  
  
Officer Jenny picked up Ashly's body and grabbed her walky talky. "This is Officer Jenny  
#24. I have a dead body here. I need your help." she said. "Okay now you kids get out of  
here!" Officer Jenny yelled.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey ran away. Pikachu finally came out of the pokemon center and   
followed them  
  
Later...  
  
Ash and Misty sat in a clearing in the woods making out wile Tracey was sleeping and   
Pikachu was searching for another Pikachu.  
  
"I love you Ash Ketchem." Misty said softly.  
  
"I love you too Misty waterfall." Ash said.  
  
Misty pulled away. "Waterfall? You idiot! My names Waterflower!" Misty yelled standing   
up.  
  
"No wait! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Ash yelled grabbing her hand.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Misty please I love you and that's all that counts. So stop getting all pissed off at   
the fact that I forgot your LAST name." Ash begged.  
  
Misty kissed him. "Okay." she said.   
  
  
The End!!!  
  
*****  
  
Okay I thought that was a very WEIRD O_o but sweet story. The death parts were not   
exactly called for but other then that it was romanic. Tell me if you want me to write   
I sequal. I will if requested.   
Gato Girl #7  
  



End file.
